Leo gets Bionics
by TheWriter1203
Summary: Douglas Davenport had one last trick up his sleeves and as the title suggest Leo is in the center of it all
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at the davenport household. Adam and Chase played video games and Bree was getting caught in the crossfire of there pranks. Adam was also calling Chase short, looked like a woman golfer, and had a really bad hair cut and... Well you get the point. Leo well Leo was being Leo probably breaking something and who knows what else. But today was no ordinary day. Today everything is going to change. For better or worse time can only tell.


	2. Chapter 1

Leo got up that morning and felt like something was wrong, he just thought it was his on edge nerves, hey it had only been a few days since the battle with the supposed friend who Leo knew was evil and nobody believed him and he turned out to be an android created by big D's brother. I really need to shorten the name thought Leo, I like bionic showdown he thought to himself as he got out of bed in his pink bunny slippers and his night gown, I um mean robe ya let's go with robe.

* * *

He started off his day like normal teenager got ready for a dreaded place called school. Big D was running around excitedly and Leo knew he created something that will revolutionize something and prepared for to take over of his huge in explainable ego. So big D asked Leo what did you create this time. Is it that obvious, ask big D. A little bit answered Leo with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I created a wait for it, robot. Big D not to ruin your big moment but I don't get why I robots important. Well a this robot can talk, run, cook, and best of all Tells you how great you look. Leo hmm and went on with his day. 5 minutes later he was at school but he still could not shake his thought paranoia.

* * *

Douglas Pvo.

Okay so putting a bionic chip inside Leo just incase Marcus failed to eliminate Him was a good idea then I wish I thought it through. It took months to recalibrate his nervous system to hold bionics he is a weak and short little dude. Well the download is almost complete. Oh and you people are probably thinking really I thought you were smart if you give Leo bionics he will destroy you and I look devilishly handsome. I installed the triton app on Leo and it will work better that the original triton app bwahaha ugh coughing fit coughing fit.

**Okay little authors note I know the first chapter was super short but it was a prologue it was suppose to be short and this update to a long time and I'm sorry I have a lot of homework. I will try to get at least a chapter a month but when summer comes i will update more often and sorry if you think this update is to short i tried my best this is my first story. From Awsomely yours, thewriter1203**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo pov.

Okay,Leo was not having a good day. First, Trent is the new gym coach. I am now very close to a heart attack. Gym is just not my thing. I mean come on do you see how weak I am. Okay can you read how weak I am. I mean I can barely life 1 pound weights before I go into a coma. Naturally since Trent hates me. I did the most work therefore almost giving me a heart attack. Second, Leo still could not get rid of the feeling of paranoia. Leo was so paranoid he almost wet his pants.

Flashback:

The next period started in 8 minutes, and Leo really needed to go to the restroom. Leo was pretty close to death and he new what close to death means. Leo was almost certain if he went in the restroom there would be a giant evil thing in the background. That's what always happens in a horror movies. I know, but Leo is way to gullible to some things. Leo is the only one would believe something. So when the period was over he ran as fast a he could and by him I mean Bree.

Leo shivered at the thought. So when he layer on his bed in his room he started talking to his dolls. (Okay Leo is really mad,they are "action figures", whatever you

say Leo whatever) Leo was a bit on the crazy side that day. As Leo picked one of the "Action Figures" his eyes turned a deep yellow and then he promptly passed out.

A/N. And the chapter is complete. I know you absolutely hate me for making you wait but school Is hard thank you very much and so ya I will try to update soon so what bionic power do you think Leo will have. The person bionic that I choose will get a shoutout and a cookie? and maybe a Bree ? or not. REVIEW or DIE or not but please review pretty please. Sorry if this chapter seems to short I'm working on it and check out my other story:)


	4. Authors note

Okay I feel so bad for not updating it's just that my mom got a new job and i stay with my grandma and she doesn't have internet or a computer so I haven't been able to update and I, sorry that this isn't a chapter but I'm working on a chapter (I've had some writers block) so I'm not abandoning the story I'll update In the next 2 weeks I have some stuff I have to work out but don't worry too much

I also had an idea that isn't relevant to anything but I'm starting a contest in which yo give you some song lyrics and you have to guess winner gets a shoutout and maybe a blue cookie

Saint we see are of made of gold...

We still are made of greed

So that was an easy one kind of


End file.
